


Доктор в лесу

by AnnetCat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Джейн и Саймон идут через лес, полный опасностейПредупреждения: в наличии одно матерное слово и легкая расчлененка





	Доктор в лесу

Джейн смерил Саймона взглядом.  
— Нет, так ты в лес не пойдешь, — сказал он.  
— Почему это? — немедленно вскинулся Саймон.  
— Хрен бы со штанами, порвешь и измажешь — твои проблемы, — ответил Джейн. — Но в этих пидорских штиблетах — не пойдешь.  
— Я иду к пациенту, — сказал Саймон. — Я должен выглядеть прилично. Не могу же я явиться в камуфляже и армейских ботинках. Тем более что у меня их и нет.  
— После прогулки по лесу твои бальные тапочки и наглаженные портки будут абсолютно неприличными, — сказал Джейн. — Просто порнография будет, точно тебе говорю.  
Саймон пожал плечами.  
— Мне лучше знать, в каком виде появляться перед пациентами, — сказал он, застегнув жилет и поправив рукава белой рубашки. Перед тем, как надеть пиджак, такой же серый и элегантный, как жилет и брюки.  
— Капитан, — сказал Джейн, — дай ты этому придурку «мула». Он же весь изгваздается, пока дойдет пешком до поместья Дженкинса.  
— Сказал — не дам, — отмахнулся капитан. — У нас ремонт и погрузка, тягач нужен каждую минуту. Хочет идти к Дженкинсу — пусть идет, но машина занята.  
— Да он увязнет там где-нибудь…  
— Знаешь что, — сказал Мэл, — если тебя это так беспокоит, иди с ним. Будешь вытаскивать. За уши.  
— Ни хрена меня это не беспокоит, — сказал Джейн. — Только он точно увязнет.  
Доктор надел темные очки и взял свой медицинский саквояжик. Вышел в трюм.  
— Ну, я пошел, — сказал он. — К вечеру вернусь.  
— Погоди минуту, — окликнул его Джейн. — Вместе пойдем.  
Вскинул на плечо винтовку, поправил гранаты на поясе, передвинул поудобнее кобуру на левом бедре.  
— Пошли, док.

Мэл посмотрел, как они скрываются за деревьями, уходя по лесной тропе. Саймон в своем элегантном столичном костюме и лакированных туфлях, с чемоданчиком в руке, и Джейн, в выцветшем камуфляже и армейских ботинках, весь увешанный оружием.  
— Зря я рассказал про Дженкинса, — проворчал он себе под нос. — Подал идею…  
— Всегда лучше сначала думать, а только потом говорить, — сказала Зои. — Сэр.  
Дженкинс был местной достопримечательностью. Богатый фермер-животновод, владелец кожевенного заводика, самый крупный производитель сёдел, кошельков, ремней и кожаных штанов на этой луне. И по совместительству — знаменитый ипохондрик, считающий себя глубоко больным человеком. По поджарой фигуре и дубленой шкуре старика Дженкинса никак нельзя было предположить, что он страдает хотя бы восьмой частью того списка хворей, которые он себе приписывал. Но он сам относился к своему здоровью чрезвычайно серьезно и при каждом удобном случае лечился.  
А поскольку он был богат, он хорошо платил за лечение.  
Может быть, доктор Тэм и не соблазнился бы гонораром, скорее всего, Дженкинсу вовсе не было нужно никакое лечение — может быть, ему просто не с кем было поговорить на любимую тему, — но дело решила Кейли. Она так вздыхала накануне о новом клапане для системы охлаждения, на который не хватало денег… Нет, конечно, старый еще проработает месячишко, но потом придет в полную негодность, и заменить бы его поскорее… А капитан, как всегда, сказал, что обойдемся старым.  
И Саймон Тэм понял, что он может сделать для этой прекрасной девушки с большими лучистыми глазами.  
Принести ей денег на новый клапан или как там называется эта железка.  
Он представил себе, как обрадуется Кейли — и теперь уже не мог отказаться от визита к старому Дженкинсу.  
Ради Кейли Саймон Тэм был способен на очень многое.  
Даже на пеший переход через мокрый лес.

На Фарадее климат был не очень-то влажным, но сейчас в южном полушарии стояла осень, и небо было обложено тучами до самого горизонта. В воздухе висела мелкая противная морось, почва размякла и хлюпала. Лес шуршал, звякал и булькал: на листьях набухали капли, срывались, падали, щелкали по следующему ярусу листвы — и так до тех пор, пока не плюхались на землю, задевая редкую и тонкую траву. Из-под бурого прошлогоднего опада высовывались яркие блестящие шляпки грибов, и по ним капли ударяли звонко, разбрызгиваясь во все стороны.  
Джейн шел бесшумным пружинистым шагом, внимательно вслушиваясь в бормотание деревьев и воды; подозрительных звуков пока не было, но сам фон нервировал. В такую погоду старая листва не зашуршит, предупреждая, и треск небольшой ветки может утонуть во всеобщем шорохе и звоне. А те звуки, которые не заглушит лес, заглушит доктор Тэм, чтоб ему. Вот уж кто не способен передвигаться тихо, особенно если под ногами не городская мостовая.  
Лакированные туфли чавкали грязью, как чавкают тестом в кадке руки кухарки. Кажется, грязь и тянулась так же. Густая, липкая. Видно, дождь лил далеко не первый день, размочил даже утоптанную землю на тропе. Гладкие подошвы докторских туфель скользили на каждой неровности, Саймон терял равновесие, взмахивал руками и витиевато бранился себе под нос непонятными словами.  
Хоть бы одно матерное произнес.  
Интеллигенция чертова.

Идти надо было километров пять, то есть примерно через час — ну ладно, чуть больше, учитывая недостатки дороги и неприспособленность к ней доктора, — они должны были добраться до цели. Однако прошло полтора часа, а тропа и не думала выбираться из леса. Все так же петляла между деревьев, все так же хлюпала под ногами.  
Нет, еще хуже хлюпала.  
Джейн нахмурился и огляделся.  
Определенно, местность стала куда болотистей, чем была сначала.

Впереди замаячил просвет между деревьями, и доктор ускорил шаг. Тропа повернула и раздвоилась. Левое из ответвлений снова уходило в чащу, и Саймон без колебаний выбрал правое, то, которое к просвету.  
Еще шагов через двести они вышли, наконец, из леса — и уперлись в реку. Довольно широкая, мутная, она безнадежно перегораживала путь. В реке валялись замшелые бурые бревна.  
— Ну и куда теперь? — сердито сказал Саймон. — Направо, налево?  
Тропа исчезла в шелковистой прибрежной траве.  
— Сейчас сообразим, — сказал Джейн. — Направо или налево?.. — огляделся и заорал: — Назад!  
— Что? Почему… — начал было Саймон — и тут увидел.  
Одно из бревен открыло маленькие блестящие глазки, приподнялось на лапах и бодро двинулось в их сторону.  
Лапы были короткие и мощные, шкура вовсе не замшелая, а просто такого цвета… а пасть…  
Саймон попятился, поскользнулся — и сел в грязь.  
Бревно ухмыльнулось и прибавило ходу.  
Джейн действовал рефлекторно. Одной рукой ухватил дока за ворот и дернул вверх, пытаясь поставить его на ноги, другой — сорвал с пояса гранату и, выдернув зубами кольцо запала, швырнул гранатой в подбирающуюся тварь.  
Тварь как раз ухмыльнулась шире и разинула пасть.  
— Он сожрал твою гранату, — пробормотал Саймон.  
— Бежим, идиот! — заорал Джейн, рывком поднимая его.  
В жизни они не бегали так быстро, хотя ноги и разъезжались.  
У кромки леса оказались в мгновение ока. Под подошвами снова появилась тропа, с перепугу она показалась им восхитительно твердой. Оглянулись.  
Глухо бухнуло, и здоровенный крокодил, шустро перебиравший лапами вслед за ними, подпрыгнул и дернулся. На морде появилось изумление. Потом крокодил лопнул, и от него полетели какие-то ошметки.  
Река забурлила.  
С выражением сосредоточенного интереса на мордах из воды лезли замшелые бревна, одно, два, три, пять…  
К счастью для людей, крокодилов явно интересовал их лопнувший товарищ, благо он был к ним ближе.  
Саймон и Джейн переглянулись и спешно нырнули под деревья.

Свернули по левой дороге в чащу. Сперва почти бежали, потом немного успокоились. Река и закусывающие твари остались далеко позади.  
— Не думал, что тут такое водится, — сказал Саймон, переводя дух.  
— На этих окраинных планетах глаз да глаз, — буркнул Джейн. — То бандиты, то сектанты, то пожиратели… то крокодилы, мать их за ногу.  
Саймона передернуло: ему слишком живо представился крокодил, хватающий за ногу свою крокодилью мать.  
— Идем, — сказал он. — Наверное, уже недалеко.  
Джейн поглядел на него и вдруг заржал, тыча пальцем.  
— Ты посмотрел бы на себя, докторишка!  
Саймон посмотрел.  
Лакированные туфли, серые носки и штанины изысканных брюк покрывала бурая грязь. На коленях тоже была грязь и пятна от травы. И на белых манжетах рубашки, выглядывающих из-под пиджака, буро-серые кляксы. И на рукавах пиджака.  
Руки тоже были перемазаны, и Саймон вытер их об траву.  
— Ничего не поделаешь, — сказал он философски. — Когда дойдем до места, придется почиститься. Надеюсь, возле поместья есть какая-нибудь вода без крокоди…  
Глаза его расширились, и он умолк на полуслове.  
Джейн проследил за его взглядом, ничего подозрительного не увидел и спросил недовольно:  
— Ну что там такое?  
— Там — ничего, — сказал доктор. В голосе его звучала паника. — Джейн, я…  
— Не тяни, говори уж как есть, — проворчал Джейн. — Что — ты?  
— Я выронил свой саквояж, — сказал доктор с несчастным видом. — Когда мы удирали.  
— Блядь, — сказал Джейн с чувством. — Ладно, сиди здесь.  
— Ты куда?.. — спросил Саймон.  
— А как ты думаешь? — бросил Джейн через плечо, уходя туда, откуда они только что явились.  
Саймон застонал сквозь зубы, но послушно сел на поваленный ствол. Впрочем, прежде, чем сесть, он потыкал дерево палкой, чтобы убедиться, что оно деревянное.

Джейна не было минут двадцать, и все это время Саймон вертелся и нервничал. Вокруг было тихо — вернее, вокруг были обычные лесные звуки, что-то шуршало и возилось, и воображение все время подбрасывало ужасные картины: как сзади подбирается крокодил с зубами длиной с лезвие десантного ножа или тигр ростом с двухэтажный дом, — но Саймон понимал, что на самом деле никого страшнее лягушки тут нет. И все равно напрягал слух, пытаясь уловить какой-нибудь звук, означающий, что Джейн там не канул бесследно.  
Наконец такой звук донесся. Бухнуло раз, другой, потом раздался топот и треск.  
Еще через пару минут появился Джейн, запыхавшийся, страшно собой довольный, со ссадиной на щеке и с винтовкой в руке. В другой руке он нес докторский саквояж.  
— Держи, растяпа, — сказал Джейн. — Его, правда, пробовали на вкус, но я им задал! Разрывная пуля отлично берет крокодила, если целить в глаз.  
Саймон принял свой чемоданчик. Действительно, его жевали, но насквозь не прокусили. Интересно, сильно ли пострадало содержимое от нажима мощных челюстей.  
— Ну, идем, — бодро сказал Джейн. — Осталось чуть.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил Саймон с сомнением.  
— Ага, — сказал Джейн. — На все сто.

В самом деле, еще два поворота тропы — и они наконец оказались в поместье.  
Обширная территория, расчищенная от леса и огороженная солидным забором, способным выдержать напор средних размеров быка. Грунтовая дорога через пастбище, успевшая хорошо подсохнуть. И большой деревянный дом с террасой.  
На террасе в кресле-качалке сидел тощий дубленый дед с двустволкой на коленях. Завидев Саймона и Джейна, он перехватил двустволку поудобнее и закричал зычно:  
— А ну, кто такие, валите своей дорогой!  
— Гостеприимный какой, — сказал Саймон.  
— Посмотри на себя, — ответил Джейн. — Ты бы на его месте тоже был… гостеприимным.  
Саймон махнул рукой.  
— Ничего не поделаешь. Сейчас приведу себя в божеский вид. — И прокричал: — Сэр! Теодор Дженкинс — это вы будете?  
— Да! — крикнул в ответ Дженкинс. — Теодор Дженкинс — это я, вот уж семьдесят три года! А ты кто?  
— А я Саймон Тэм, доктор медицины! — закричал Саймон еще громче.  
— А с тобой кто?  
— Медбрат!  
— А я думал — гробовщик! — и Дженкинс захохотал. Видимо, ему понравилась собственная шутка. — Ладно, идите сюда, только вооон тот скальпель пусть медбрат положит у колодца!  
— Какого черта! — начал было Джейн, но Саймон покачал головой:  
— Сложи оружие у колодца, как он просит.  
Джейн угрюмо кивнул и начал складывать оружие.  
Пока он этим занимался, Саймон намочил носовой платок и, сколько уж сумел, отмыл лакированные туфли. С брюками сделать ничего было нельзя.  
— Эй, доктор! — крикнул хозяин.  
Саймон обернулся.  
— Лови! — и старик ловко кинул ему что-то небольшое и продолговатое.  
Это была платяная щетка.

Дженкинс действительно с удовольствием подставил себя докторским рукам, рассказал о том, где щемит, где ноет, где стреляет и как ему дышится по утрам, а как по вечерам, как ему спится после виски и как влияет на его самочувствие третья сигара перед ужином. На взгляд Саймона, для семидесяти трех лет старик был на диво крепок. Ну возрастные изменения в суставах, ну немножко сердце пошаливает, а так — огурец просто.  
— Не могу сказать, что вы абсолютно здоровы, — сообщил доктор пациенту. — Но все ваши заболевания не в тяжелой форме и вполне поддаются коррекции диетой и правильным режимом дня.  
— Значит, поскрипим еще немного? — спросил Дженкинс.  
— Еще лет тридцать проскрипите, — сказал Саймон.  
— А опухоль вот тут?  
— Хочу обрадовать вас, — сказал Саймон. — Это не опухоль. Это шишка. Вы случайно ни обо что не ударялись примерно неделю назад?  
— Мммм… — призадумался старик. — А! то есть вы хотите сказать, что это оттого, что мне пегая Салли наподдала копытом? Уф. Прямо тяжесть с души сняли, доктор. Я уж подумал — не рак ли.  
— Нет, сэр, — сказал Саймон. — Определенно не рак.  
— Вы меня так порадовали, так порадовали… Пойдемте-ка выпьем за это дело. Ваш медбрат не откажется?  
— Не откажусь, — буркнул Джейн.

Сели, разлили, выпили по первой.  
— А я уж подумал — бандитов каких занесло, — сказал старик. — У нас тут места глухие, знаете ли. Работники мои в этот час все в разъездах. И кухарки нет, не терплю баб. Бобов со свининой я и сам себе потушить сумею. И тут вы выбираетесь из леса… чисто лешие. Какого хрена вас туда занесло…  
— Думали, так дорога короче, — сказал Саймон. — Кстати, хотел спросить, откуда у вас на реке водятся крокодилы?  
— А, крокодилы? — старик засмеялся. — То мои.  
— Ваши? — спросил Джейн, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то такое… Саймон мог бы поклясться, что это легкий ужас. Иногда такое можно поймать во взгляде человека, внезапно решившего, что его собеседник не в своем уме. Но, разумеется, вслух Саймон об этом говорить не стал.  
— Мои, — кивнул Дженкинс. — Полгода назад с фермы выводок удрал. Искали, искали, да и махнули рукой. У меня их еще сто двадцать голов, пусть уж эти поживут на вольном выпасе. А мы на досуге зато на них охотиться будем.  
— С фермы? — Саймон сглотнул. — Я думал, у вас ферма… э… крупного рогатого скота?  
— И крупного рогатого тоже, — сказал Дженкинс. — И свиньи. И крокодилы. И змеи, отличные пятнистые удавы. У меня же — слыхали? — кожевенное производство. Крокодилова кожа! Ах! И змеиная на дамские сумочки, а как же.  
— Я… — Джейн смутился, видно было, что он чувствует себя не очень уютно. — Я там того… поохотился.  
— Так, -— прищурился Дженкинс. — Скольких уложил?  
— Троих, — признался Джейн. — Но там еще много осталось.  
— И не ободрал шкуру, — констатировал Дженкинс.  
— Ну… да, — сказал Джейн. — Некогда было.  
— Надо сразу обдирать, — сказал фермер наставительно. — Не то остальные пожрут, вся кожа в клочья. Получится зря. В следующий раз уж будь добр.  
— В следующий раз обязательно! — горячо заверил Джейн. — Как подстрелю крокодила, так сразу обдеру.  
— Молодец, — одобрил Дженкинс и похлопал Джейна по колену. — Хороший у тебя медбрат, док, сообразительный. Ну-с… пойду принесу гонорар.

Гонорар не влез в докторский саквояж, и пришлось Джейну нести его в холщовом мешке.  
— Перед лесом сверните направо, — напутствовал фермер. — А потом поглядывайте влево, возле горелой сосны будет развилка, так там свернете. Расстояние побольше, но дорога посуше.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — ответили Саймон и Джейн.

Вернулись к кораблю, как раз солнце клонилось к закату.  
— Ну что? — спросил капитан. — Удачно?  
— Удачно, —- кивнул Саймон. — Старик действительно здоров как бык, но денег мы заработали. Кейли! Кейли, можно тебя на минутку?  
Прибежала Кейли, волосы растрепались, на носу ржавчина, на руках машинное масло, а глаза сияют, как всегда.  
— Вот, — сказал Саймон, отбирая у Джейна мешок. — Это тебе. На клапан.  
— Ой, — сказала Кейли. — Доктор… Это правда все мне?  
— Правда.  
— Ой, — повторила Кейли. — Доктор, можно я вас поцелую?  
Саймон покраснел и подставил щеку. Джейн ухмыльнулся во весь рот, но ничего не сказал.

Саймон долго возился у себя в каюте — переодевался, чистил костюм, отмывал обувь. Наконец вышел в кают-компанию. Там уже сидел Джейн и полировал любимый нож.  
Доктор уселся в кресло и с наслаждением вытянул ноги.  
— Устал, — сказал он в пространство. — Мышцы ноют. И пятку натер.  
— Говорил я тебе, — отозвался Джейн, не поднимая головы от ножа. — Берцы. Только берцы.


End file.
